Justifications
---- General Division Court of Justice This high-ceilinged circular room was designed with excellent acoustics and audience capacity in mind. Several rows of chairs surround the room, staggered in a staircase fashion. The justice's bench, an ominously tall, dark mahogany construct, is in the back of the room. Doors are set in the back wall right behind the justice's chair and to one side of the bench. The witness stand is to one side of the bench, about half its height. The court clerk's desk is nearby. Two tables are in front of the audience chair, presumably for the barristers on either side of the case. A set of double-doors in the back of the room leads out. ---- Shaw is seated at the right table, now wearing his barristers robes. He has set out numerous papers and books on the desk and is looking over them calmly. Weslak has arrived. Volanta walks in and sets some stuff on the left table, "Elianor, wait here. I need to get in my robes, I'll be right back." The Vollistan walks back into the lobby. Ritter smiles softly, "I'll sit right behind you my love." Weslak's eyes dart around the room as he examines it while slowly heading towards the front of the room. Eirlys follows her family in, her skin gastly white. To keep from breaking down, she wears no expression about her face. Freyssinet arrives behind Volanta, holding firmly Ritter's hand. She smiles to him. "Wish me good luck, my love ..." as she lets him to sit besides Volanta. Volanta walks back in, wearing his Barrister's robes. His aura is muted entirely from sight. Shaw stops looking at his papers and sits back in his chair, considering the bench thoughtfully. Freyssinet smiles weakly to Eirlys too. "Thanks for being there", and hugs her before sitting. Ritter sits down in the chair behind Frey and motions for Eirlys to sit at his side. Harris sidles in, nodding briefly to a bailiff, and sets himself down near the front, adjusting his coat. Voltari leads Tirza over to the chairs near the exit, and sits down Weslak takes a seat near the front trying to watch everyone at once. Willig has arrived. Shaw stands respectfully. Tirza glares at Harris before taking a seat next to Voltari. Volanta sits next to Frey, setting a single datapad on the table. He suddenly stands as Willig enters. Weslak seeing everyone else stand up, he jumps to his feet. Arikun stands, as well, following Volanta's example. Following suit, Voltari stands up when he sees Willig Ritter stands up with the rest of them. Freyssinet stands up. Tirza stands up too Willig emerges from a door behind the bench, settling into his seat. He addresses those gathered here. "Be seated. Good evening." Weslak sits back down at Willig's order. Volanta bows respectfully, "Good evening, Mister Justice." He sits. Ritter sits down and watches the judge. Freyssinet sits back, and glances quickly to see who's in the room. Shaw bows as well as he takes his seat, gracefully pushing his robes away as he does so. Voltari takes hold of Tirza's hand and sits back down, glancing about the room "Is the prosecution ready?" Willig asks, allowing his gaze to settle on Shaw. Harris did all that standing and sitting really quickly so you didn't see him. Despite what you might think, he doesn't have that much respect for the judicial system after all the running and catching and investigating part is done. Shaw half-stands up and says, "Yes, Mr. Justice." Willig gives Shaw a quick half-nod, then looks to Volanta. "Is the defense ready?" Volanta does the same as Shaw, "Yes, Mr. Justice." Arikun realizes he is still standing, and casually sits. Willig nods again. "Very well. What are the charges?" The clerk stands, and reads from the charge sheet, "Elianor Freyssinet, you stand charged that on the evening of August 19th, 3000, you did stab your patient, Doctor Eddings. The charge is manslaughter in the first degree. Your plea at committal was 'not guilty'. Does this stand?" Volanta glances questioningly over to Frey. Valmont has arrived. Shaw watches Freyssinet carefully. Freyssinet looks between Willig and the clerk; very calm. "It does." She answers clearly. Valmont steps into the courtroom, taking a seat in the back. The clerk nods and hands the charge sheet to the judge. Arikun nods in agreement, and grins at Frey, giving her a thumbs up. Eirlys sighs softly and watches, not making much motion, and making even less noise. Willig leans over to receive the charge sheet, removing his spectacles from his desk and perching them upon his nose. After studying it for a moment, he asks, "Very well. Counsel for the planet of Sivad?" He looks to Shaw once more. Ritter just quietly sits behind his wife as he listens. Shaw stands, wearing a grave expression on his face. He pauses for a moment, doing up the button on his jacket respectfully, and then launches into his opening arguments. His voice is clear and booming as he does so, "Thank you, Mr. Justice. May it please the court. My name is Humphrey Shaw, and I appear today as an agent of the Attorney General of Sivad." Shaw takes a brief look down at his notes; so brief that it seems he probably is doing it for effect rather than memory. He then continues, "The defendant in this trial is Doctor Elianor Freyssinet, who has committed a terrible crime. Doctor Freyssinet has been, up until now, considered an upstanding member of society, respected by her peers. And that is what makes this case so perplexing, for there are many who wonder how she could have had such a terrible fall. This is not, however, a question for the courts. There is but one fact for you to consider: that Doctor Freyssinet brutally murdered her patient, Dr. Eddings." He lets the last sentence sink it for a moment. Willig allows his expression to become grim, looking to Freyssinet for a moment, then back to Volanta. "Defense counsel?" Shaw clears his throat, "I'm not finished, Mr. Justice, if I may have your indulgence." Freyssinet bites her lips, taking a deep breath. Volanta begins to stand, buts sits again. Willig looks back to Shaw, pauses, then says, "Very well. Continue, Mister Shaw." Maxon has arrived. Shaw smiles to the bench, and says, just a touch sycophantically, "Thank you, Mr. Justice." He then continues in a serious, matter-of-fact voice. "On the night of August 19th, 3000, Dr. Eddings was admitted to the Enaj Treatment Center, and was diagnosed with the Legion Virus. This is a very serious illness, of course, but certainly not one worthy of Doctor Freyssinet's prescription. Shortly after he was admitted to the hospital, Dr. Eddings was dead, the victim of a scalpel plunged into his heart by the defendant, Doctor Freyssinet." Shaw finishes dramatically, "All of these facts have been accepted by the defense, and indeed the prosecution has a sworn statement acceding to these facts signed by Doctor Freyssinet herself. The defense, however, is going to tell you that the accused was acting purely in self-defense, that Doctor Freyssinet thought that Dr. Eddings was turning into some sort of Hiver demon that had to be destroyed. Mr. Justice, when you hear of the brutal manner in which Doctor Freyssinet attacked Dr. Eddings, when you hear of the physical, medical facts surrounding Dr. Eddings' case, I am certain that you will draw your own conclusions." Shaw quietly takes his seat again. Maxon walks quietly into the room, sitting down in one of the chairs. Willig folds his hands, listening as Shaw speaks. He nods to him solemnly, then looks to the Vollistan. "Defense counsel?" Freyssinet blinks, and looks suppliantly toward Volanta. Arikun folds his arms, and looks thoughtfully about. Weslak winces slightly, but watches Volanta quietly. Ritter places an arm around Eirlys' should and hugs her gently as he listens to the opening arguments. Volanta stands to his full booming height, projecting his Vollistan voice throughout the room. "Thank you, Mr. Justice. May it please the court. My name is Volanta, and I appear today as Mrs. Freyssinet-Ritter's defense council." He pauses for a moment, then continues. Willig steeples his hands, listening intently. Volanta clears his throat briefly, "There is no doubt that Doctor Eddings is dead, and there is no doubt that my client killed him on the aforementioned date, at the aforementioned time. However, the defense shall prove today that Mrs. Freyssinet-Ritter was forced to kill him, to save her own life, and the lives of those with her." Shaw listens intently with hawk-like posture. He takes mental notes of everything 'his friend' says. Freyssinet listens to Volanta, making a very small nod. Willig removes his spectacles, setting them back down on his desk. He continues to listen. "My client stopped a monster before he ended the lives of two respected medics, Ms. Hempkins and Ms. Milton, as well as her own life, and the life of her unborn child. If she had not, they would all be dead today." Volanta sits back in his seat. Selia wheels into the already crowded courtroom, finding a spot where she can easily see and hear. Willig nods solemnly. "Very well. Mister Shaw, you may call you may call your first witness." Shaw stands, and says in a clear voice, "The Planet of Sivad calls Detective Marcus Harris." Willig looks toward the audience portion of the courtroom. Shaw turns as well, looking into the gallery. Ritter would be glaring at Harris about this time, but really doesn't feel like it anymore, that war going on long enough. Valmont observes from his seat in the back, lacing his fingers together. Volanta's body remains perfectly still, his eyes slowly glance from person to person. Eirlys glances up to the stand as Harris is called. Harris stands lightly and sweeps up to the stand, hands in his pockets, his face completely impassive. Ritter smiles at something and hands Eirlys a chocolate bar that he had in his vest pocket. Arikun unfolds his arms. Shrugging, he crosses them again. Tirza leans over and whispers to Voltari shaking her head. The clerk stands and addresses the witness: "Marcus Harris, do you affirm, under pain of perjury, that the testimony you are about to give is truthful, and without embellishment or omission?" Freyssinet glances toward Harris but maybe more hopeful than the other, hoping the autopsy will be favorable to her. Harris nods lightly, casting his eyes across the crowd of people, people who largely seem to not like him very much by their expressions. He furrows his brow, "I do." The clerk accepts this and sits down. Maxon hears his commlink beeping, and hurriedly but discreetly leaves to answer it. Shaw takes a quick look at his notes before beginning. "Would you state your name and your rank for the record, Mr. Harris?" Willig looks to Maxon with definite annoyance, then focuses his attention back on Harris. Volanta watches, remaining completely stull. "Marcus Christopher Harris, Senior Detective of Forensics of the Sivad Homelands Investigation and Enforcement of Law Department." Harris states simply, staring at the rear of the courtroom, it beats looking at the audience. Kreshnak has arrived. Kreshnak slips in quietly, standing at the back of the room. Shaw nods at this, though not really listening to it: he's heard it before, "And in addition to being a detective, you are a medical doctor?" Willig leans over a little, still intently listening to Harris, gaze locked on the man. Harris nods lightly, licking his dry lips, "I am." Shaw continues asking the formalities. "What sort of qualifications do you have, medically?" Ritter mumbles something about a doctorate from Quack U. Arikun covers his mouth to suppress laughter. Shaw looks over his shoulder despite himself to see what is going on, then turns back to the witness. Weslak smirks as he overhears Ritter, but doesn't take his eyes away from Willig, Shaw and Harris. "A medical degree from Enaj school of medicine, with a specialization in pathology." Harris cocks his head lightly and focuses his eyes on Shaw. Shaw nods, and turns to the bench, "Mr. Justice, I ask that Detective Harris be admitted as an expert witness in the area of forensics and law enforcement." Freyssinet tilts her head, interested since that's a part of Harris she doesn't know. Willig frowns, allowing his gaze to be sidetracked to Ritter and Arikun. He arcs an eyebrow, then looks back to Harris. Volanta leans foward, resting his elbows on the table before him. Her continues to watch and listen. Arikun regains composure, but a smirk crosses his face at he listens to Willig, and he is careful to make eye contact at all possible points. "Very well, Mr. Shaw." Willig says to Shaw. Shaw bows from the neck up to the judge, and turns back to Harris. "You performed the autopsy on the body of Doctor Eddings?" he asks. "I did, a second autopsy, I'm led to believe the first was conducted by the Enaj Treatment Center itself." Harris pauses and purses his lips, "Unfortunately, this was done without the consent of the police department." Tirza rises quietly looking a bit unwell and slips out of the courtroom. Tirza has left. Valmont arches an eyebrow. Shaw doesn't skip a beat, "And what did you conclude was the cause of death of Dr. Eddings?" Weslak suddenly moves forward in his seat and studies Harris carefully. Arikun uncrosses his arms, but starts weaving his paws into eachother, and eyes Harris intently. "The right ventricle of his heart was punctured by a single stab wound." Harris says simply, as if discussing what he'd like for dinner. Willig folds his hands, still listening intently. Shaw walks back over to the prosecution's table as he asks, "And did Doctor Freyssinet confess to stabbing the victim?" He searches through his papers as he waits for an answer. "She did." Harris loosens his tie, never very comfortable in courtrooms, less so in a case such as this. Volanta folds his hands as he listens, still staying quiet. Arikun says to himself "It appears Harris is nervous." Shaw walks over to the witness, bearing a piece of paper. "And is this the signed statement in which Doctor Freyssinet admits to killing Doctor Eddings?" he asks as he hands Harris the paper. Freyssinet listens quietly the proceedings, only her hands showing her nervosity. Willig's eyes dart to Arikun. He quickly refocuses on Shaw and Harris. Volanta stands slowly, "Excuse me, Mister Justice, but I do believe that my client's killing of Doctor Eddings has been established, and it is not being disputed by the defense. It is not necessary to reassert this fact repeatedly." Shaw smiles graciously, "My friend is correct, Mr. Justice, I wish only to admit Doctor Freyssinet's statement into evidence before I continue." "It is." Harris glances over the paper and hands it back stiffly, glancing between the two snak... Uh, lawyers. Shaw nods to Harris, thanking him, "I've finished, Mr. Justice. I ask that this statement be entered as Sivad One." Willig nods slightly, "Proceed, Mister Shaw. Be careful in your thoroughness not to take too much of the court's time with your formalities, however." Volanta nods to Willig and again to Shaw. He sits once again. Ritter leans back in the chair and continues to listen. Willig nods to Shaw. "Let it be entered in the records as Sivad One." Shaw bows slightly toward the bench, and turns to his witness once again. "When you examined Doctor Eddings, did you notice anything unusual?" Harris takes a deep breath and lets it out before answering, "Several things, most notably the apparent corruption of portions of his DNA." Shaw seizes upon that last, adopting an interested expression, "Corrupted portions of his DNA?" Freyssinet listens intently Harris about this DNA anomaly. Weslak seems to pay very close attention to Harris now. Willig arches both eyebrows, leaning toward Harris with interest. "His gene-sequences were... Warped... And they varied when samples were taken from various parts of his body, some of it was nonsensical, some of it was clearly humanoid, if not human." Harris seems a little more confident now he's immersed in the tale, "I've never seen anything like it in my career as a police officer or a pathologist." Arikun takes a really inverted approach, and unfolds his arms, tapping his foot with indifference. Shaw strokes his chin thoughtfully, "Interesting... so when you examined him, he didn't look human?" Volanta stands slowly, "Excuse me, Mister Justice, but I do believe that my friend Mr. Shaw would be leading the witness." Shaw bows to the court. "My apologies, Mister Justice. I withdraw my question." Volanta sits calmly back down. Willig gives the two a slight nod, still focused on Harris intently. Harris opens his mouth before closing it again with an audible clack. His eyes flicker between the judge and Shaw... Justice is so unwieldy. Shaw turns back to Harris and rephrases, "Detective Harris, did Doctor Eddings have any odd physical characteristics when you examined him?" Freyssinet frowns, and listens. Harris nods lightly and continues, another pause, "... Some... There was a certain amount of rough and discolored epidermal patching, and some of the internal organs were malformed slightly, possibly cancerous." Shaw asks, almost casually, "But other than that?" Arikun glances apologetically to Freyssinet as he quietly exits the court. Arikun has left. Ritter leans over to whisper to Volanta. "Other than that, no." Harris shakes his head. Weslak seems to be in deep thought, but still paying close attention to Harris. "So," says Shaw, in summary, "Doctor Eddings had not sprouted wings, or tentacles, or a third leg. He only had some irregular DNA." Volanta seems to ignore whatever it was that Ritter said to him. He slowly stands again, "Excuse me, Mister Justice, my friend is leading the witness yet again." Shaw turns to the judge, "My friend defines leading the witness very broadly, Mr. Justice." "I saw no evidence of any such growths." Harris snaps out nonetheless, ignoring Volanta. Kreshnak cocks his head to the side, his scrutinous gaze slowly sweeping the courtroom. Volanta stays silent, waiting for the judge. Shaw awaits the judge patiently, still wearing an expression of some incredulity. Freyssinet chuckles silently at Shaw's derapage. Voltari leans forward in his chair, elbows on his knees Selia smirks slightly as Shaw tries to pass irregular DNA off as a common phenomenon Willig sighs, "Mister Shaw, in the future, please allow the witness to summarize his findings, rather than doing so yourself." Volanta sits, glancing at his datapad briefly. "Certainly, Mr. Justice," says Shaw respectfully. He turns back to the witness and starts on another course. "Detective, did you run a toxicological scan on Dr. Eddings' body?" Harris nods lightly, looking mildly bemused, "Yes, of course, it's a standard procedure in a manslaughter case." Shaw turns around to face the gallery, looking at his feet thoughtfully, "And would you tell the court what you found?" "Nothing, there were no chemical abnormalities of any kind. No toxins, no poisonous substances, no sedatives." Harris glances briefly again at the judge. Shaw nods, accepting this. "And did you find any evidence of trauma to the body, apart from the scalpel sticking out of its chest?" he asks, putting just a little bit of a sardonic spin on this last. Willig frowns slightly at Shaw. Freyssinet winces at a part of Harris's last phrase. "Minor scratches and bruising, no trauma." Harris likewise furrows his brow, "And the scalpel wasn't sticking out of his chest, we recovered that later." Shaw turns around to the witness and inclines his head respectfully, "I stand corrected. I have no further questions for this witness, though I reserve the right to question him again." He turns and heads back to his table. Willig hmms, shifting his gaze Volanta. Volanta stands, nodding politely to Shaw. He walks over to the witness box. "I will attempt to make this brief. Were you, or were you not, suspended recently for shooting the Eye of the Mystic Order?" Ritter sits there not knowing what to think of that line of questioning. Shaw stands, "Mr. Justice, I must object." Freyssinet looks surprised at Volanta's line. Volanta glances over to Shaw, waiting silently for an explanation. Shaw continues, "My friend is attempting to introduce evidence prejudicial to the witness' credibility, but the evidence simply is not relevant to this matter." Valmont smiles faintly, laughing quietly. Shaw says insistently, "His medical evidence is not affected by the fact that he may or may not have been suspended." Harris purses his lips tightly before continuing, "I'll answer that, your honor." Volanta glances between Harris and Shaw, still silent. Willig arcs an eyebrow at Volanta, not evening turning to Shaw, expecting the objection. He looks to Harris. "Very well." Ritter tilts his head looking at Harris since he was there when it happened. Shaw purses his lips, rather unhappy. He quickly regains his composure, however, as he takes his seat once again. Volanta fixes his impassive steel irises on Harris. Selia is surprised at Vole's immediately going for the character attack...but who knows "Yes, I was suspended for the non-lethal shooting of the Eye of the Order of Mystics and was returned to active duty after it was accepted by SHIELD internal affairs that the Eye was attempting to psionically assault me, apparently in an effort to cause me to drop the case against Doctor Freyssinet." Harris says, very carefully trying to keep his voice level as he looks at Volanta, "To use any psionic talent against another life form without their consent is illegal on the planet of Sivad, and she openly discussed her intent to do so in front of myself, numerous peace officers of SHIELD, and the reporter, Pennie Havens. My reaction was justified and bears - as Mister Shaw says - no bearing on this case." Shaw nods once at Harris' reply and looks down at his notes. Valmont winces just a bit at that calmly delivered explanation. Volanta nods slowly, "Of course, Detective Harris. I understand, you were also the lead detective in this case, correct?" "I was, yes, as the Senior Detective of Forensics, my primary responsibility is homicide." Harris inclines his head. Willig nods to Harris, listening intently. Something clicks in Selia's head as she hears Harris' answer. She smiles to Vole. "As such, you investigated the crime scene thoroughly, yes? Where exactly did the crime take place?" Volanta poses both questions with a raised eyebrow. Shaw considers where Volanta is going with this question thoughtfully...and he is at a loss for an answer. Valmont grimaces at the defense attorney's references to "crime." "An elevator shaft within the Enaj Treatment Center," Harris murmurs quietly, likewise a little confused, "Don't you know that already?" Willig strokes his chin, seeming a bit perplexed himself. Volanta looks around the room slowly, "Please stick to the questions, Detective. Two other young ladies were in that elevator shaft, as I understand it. They were injured, were they not?" "They were." Harris lets a smile play across his lips. Shaw seems to have pieced it together. He leans back in his chair and steeples his fingers, listening intently. "In your final report, how were their injuries explained?" Volanta asks simply. Willig relaxes in his chair, beginning to make sense of Volanta's line of questioning. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Would you like to know the nature of their injuries?" Harris cocks an eyebrow lightly, "Or are you asking me to hypothesize what may have caused them?" Freyssinet smiles a bit, understanding what Volanta is up to. Shaw chimes in, "Which, as I'm sure you will agree, Mr. Justice, is a fact about which Detective Harris cannot hypothesize." Valmont arches an eyebrow, then stands and begins to move down the aisle, approaching the row where Ritter is sitting. He leans over, motioning to try to get Ritter's attention. Volanta smiles slightly, "I do not wish to have him do so." Volanta continues with Harris. "These two young ladies were injured, that has been established. When you filed your report with SHEILD, how did you explain their injuries? You did file a report, didn't you?" Selia blinks at Shaw's remark Willig hmms, not responding to Shaw just yet. He nods to Volanta. Ritter looks over at Valmont and leans over. Ritter blinks and shakes his head. "Of course I filed a report, and it stated that two medics were injured in some kind of disturbance along with the death of the victim." Harris looks deeply perplexed, "I /hypothesized/ that these injuries may have been inflicted in a number of ways, would you like to hear them?" Valmont sighs and nods. He manages a smile, then shrugs and heads back to his seat near the rear of the courtroom. Valmont frowns and nods, taking his seat. Volanta shakes his head, "That will not be necessary. Thank you." He looks over to Willig, "No further questions." He walks back over to Frey and takes his seat. Freyssinet frowns as she feels the movement behind her back, and glances questioningly toward Ritter. Shaw watches Volanta sit down, wondering what he has proven. He frowns and stands. "I have no further questions, Mr. Justice." Ritter leans over again to whisper to Volanta. Willig folds his hands, leaning back in his chair slightly. "Very well, Mister Shaw. You may call your next witness." Shaw nods, and turns toward the gallery. His face is a study in indecision as he looks directly at Weslak and considers him deeply. Volanta shrugs slightly, not even turning to look at Ritter. Shaw makes his decision, and he turns around. "Sivad rests," says Shaw smartly. Harris makes his way down from the stand, hands fiddling away nervously inside the pockets of his coat. He sits with an audible sigh. Ritter looks back at Valmont and shrugs his shoulders looking pretty dumbfounded. Shaw casts a look over at the defense table with a near-scowl, wondering what all the whispering is about. Willig hrms, leaning forward. "Mister Volanta, call your first witness." Shaw takes his seat again. Freyssinet whispers concernedly toward Volanta. Volanta smiles to the judge, "Thank you, Mister Justice. Defense calls Doctor James Valmont." He looks over to Freyssinet and shakes his head slowly. Valmont stands, smiles tightly, then makes his way down the aisle again. He approaches the witness stand. Shaw watches Valmont as he approaches the stand, ripping off a new page on his legal pad and preparing to write some notes. Willig watches Valmont approach. Selia wears a somewhat puzzled expression as she watches Valmont take the stand The clerk stands. "James Valmont, do you affirm, under pain of perjury, that the testimony you are about to give is truthful, and without embellishment or omission?" Weslak obviosuly disappointed as Shaw rests, he frowns and watches Valmont. Valmont nods somberly. "I do." The clerk takes her seat once again. Valmont settles into the witness chair. Volanta stands and approaches Valmont, stopping a few paces back. "Please state your name and occupation for the record." Freyssinet looks a bit anxiously at her former boss. Valmont smiles faintly. "My name is James Valmont. I'm chief of genetic nanosurgery and cybernetics at Enaj Medical Treatment Center." Volanta nods and walks back to the table, picking up his datapad. "Allow me to focus first on Ms. Hempkins and Ms. Milton. Could you please describe the injuries sustained by these two?" Shaw stands, "Mr. Justice, a point of information." Valmont nods. "Of course. Both suffered deep subcutaneous lacerations..." He fades off as Shaw rises and speaks. Volanta looks over to Shaw, waiting yet again. Shaw asks in the general direction of Volanta, but in the tone of one addressing the bench, "Did Doctor Valmont actually treat the two victims?" Willig watches the exchange impassively, yet intently. Valmont shakes his head. "No, emergency room doctors did. I was on call and arrived later to conduct a followup examination. I *did* personally witness the injuries on both these people." Volanta looks back over to Willig, "Cross-examinations were made for a purpose, Mister Justice. Mister Shaw will have a chance to question this witness when I am finished." Shaw shakes his head, "As my friend is aware, Mr. Justice, if Doctor Valmont did not treat the patients, then he cannot, under the Best Evidence Rule, testify to their injuries." Valmont just barely stifles a laugh. Valmont says, "I believe it means I can't testify to the *treatment*." Shaw looks pointedly in Valmont's direction, a very disapproving glare on his face. Willig rolls his eyes at Shaw, "Doctor Valmont was an eyewitness to their injuries. Be seated, Mister Shaw." Shaw bows, "Thank you, Mr. Justice." He takes his seat once again. Freyssinet 's eyes are glued to Valmont. Valmont returns his attention to Volanta. Volanta nods in agreement with Valmont, "He is testifying to the wounds, not their treatment." The Vollistan looks over to Willig, "Thank you, Mr Justice." He looks back over to Valmont, "Deep subcutaneous lacerations? What instrument would inflict that manner of injury?" Valmont frowns. "Well, the wounds would be consistent with a large-knife wound. Say, a machete flung around in close quarters." Willig keeps his gaze focused on the witness. Selia arches a brow Ritter stands up and walks over to sit next Harris. He leans over and whispers to him, then gets up and returns to his seat. "It would require a large cutting surface then?" Volanta turns briefly to the rest of the court. Valmont nods. "That is correct." Harris glances over at Ritter and makes an exaggerated motion of shaking his head and spreading his hands helplessly with a shrug. Volanta checks his datapad, "Could this manner of injury be inflicted with something the size of a scalpel?" Ritter blinks and smacks his forehead a little, he stands up and motions Weslak looks at Ritter strangely before standing and following him. Valmont shakes his head. "Not unless the person inflicting made repeated cuts on a victim unable to fight it - for example, if they were unconscious. These two were cut on the face, but they also suffered defensive injuries on their hands that shared the consistency with a large knife. And, if a scalpel *had* been used, the cuts would have been grooved, rather than uniform slashes." Volanta smiles, "Thank you, Doctor." Over to Willig, "No further questions." He walks back to his seat. Ritter heads out of the court room quietly. Shaw stands, looking down at his notes briefly before beginning. "Doctor Valmont," he starts, "What was your professional relation to Mrs. Freyssinet?" Freyssinet raises a brow as Ritter and Wes leave, but gives a smile to Volanta. Volanta smiles back to Elianor, the quickly shifts his attention to the proceedings. Willig gives Volanta a solemn nod, gaze shifting to Shaw. Valmont glances toward Freyssinet, then returns his attention to Shaw. "Dr. Freyssinet worked for me as an intern." Shaw nods, "On the night of the murder, when were you first made aware of it?" Valmont says, "I was paged by the hospital staff within minutes of the expiration of Doctor Eddings." "This court will determine whether or not murder occurred." Willig interrupts Shaw curtly. Volanta watches impassively, his face carved out of ferrocrete. Freyssinet swallows under Valmont's glance, looking a bit like a schoolgirl who's being scolded by a teacher. Shaw nods to the Bench, "Very well, Mr. Justice. I shall call it homicide, as the defense has acceded to the stabbing," he says, gently as if to remind the learned judge. He then turns his attention back to the witness, "What did you discover when you arrived on the scene?" Valmont lifts his chin. "I discovered the hospital under a contagion quarantine. I discovered two injured medics and the late Dr. Eddings in the lift. Dr. Freyssinet was also there, of course." Shaw nods. "When Doctor Freyssinet told you what had happened, what was your reaction?" Valmont shrugs. "Disappointment. Anger. I did not believe she had handled the situation in as professional a manner as possible." Shaw takes this in thoughtfully, "And what, in your opinion as a doctor, would have been a more professional method of handling it?" Valmont considers the question. "At least an attempt at sedation." Freyssinet closes her eyes a few seconds, knowing what's going to be told. Volanta stands slowly, "Excuse me, Mister Justice, but I do believe that the professionalism of my client's actions is a matter for the hospital board, not a public trial." Shaw turns to the bench, "Mr. Justice, Doctor Freyssinet's actions are indeed at the heart of the matter, as I will show." Weslak enters the courtroom, a big grin plastered on his face and a small holoviewer tape in his hand. Ritter hurries back into the court room and heads to the front, he is carrying a holoviewer, "Mr. Justice...my I have your indulgence please sir… And we can wrap this up here and now." "Her professionalism is not on trial, however, it is related to this case. Continue, Mister Shaw." Willig says, almost grudgingly. Volanta sits back down, folding his hands in his lap. Weslak trails right on Ritter's heels, almost tripping over him. Valmont raises his eyebrows as Ritter and Weslak approach. Shaw frowns in Ritter's direction, and then he turns to the bench, "Your honor, this is most irregular..." he protests. Willig frowns at the approaching Ritter, "This had better be worth the Court's time, Mister Ritter. Present the..." He eyes the holoviewer. "New evidence." Volanta looks back to Ritter and rolls his eyes slowly, he waits quietly. Freyssinet looks very surprised, wondering what those two have found. Shaw continues to protest, "Mr. Justice, we do not know the chain of custody of this evidence, whatever it may be. It is thus unreliable. Plus, the prosecution was not provided with it in advance. I ask that the evidence not be admitted and that sanctions be laid against Mr Volanta." Ritter nods and sets the viewer down where everyone can see the screen, then to Weslak, "Ok doc put the disc in." he looks at everyone, "This is the tape of what happened in the lift that day." "I wish this new evidence as much as yourself, Mr Shaw. I hold no responsibility for its contents." Volanta says, somethat annoyed. Weslak places the disc into the side of the holoviewer and stands back. Valmont leans back in his chair, observing the viewer. Shaw looks in Volanta's direction, "If my friend had no part, then he should not be punished, but the evidence should not be admitted." Freyssinet blinks, and gets pale, but nods approvingly to Ritter. Willig raises a hand at Shaw, "Mister Volanta is not responsible for this new evidence. It will be verified for authenticity after I see it." He raises both eyebrows at Ritter, "Why was this not submitted before?" Voltari quirks an eyebrow, straightening as he watches Weslak looks at Shaw, "It hasn't been tampered with and I can prove it." Harris leaps to his feet, hissing through his teeth, "SHIELD was not provided with /any/ video evidence by the Enaj Treatment Center! I find it highly suspect that the suspect's /husband/ has so conveniently arrived with this at this juncture!" Valmont glances toward Harris. "Did you request it, sir?" Ritter walks over and stands behind Frey with his hands on he shoulders. Shaw seems very unhappy with this ruling, "The Planet of Sivad wishes to indicate its intention to appeal your decision, Mr. Justice." Weslak turns to Harris, "Ritter brought the holoviewer I had the disc if you'll recall." "I /personally/ asked and was informed that the hospital elevators were /not/ fitted with surveillance equipment." Harris practically shouts, "Your honor, this is farcical." Weslak arches an eyebrow, "You most certainly did not ask me Harris." Volanta sighs and waits silently. Valmont arches an eyebrow. "It would be foolhardy for security purposes *not* to have such equipment." Willig bangs his gavel irately. "Enough of this circus! Turn that thing off!" He leans forward. "We will do this properly." He states, glancing at Shaw. Weslak presses a button on the holoviewer and shuts it off. Shaw smiles at the judge, "It is all I ask, Mr. Justice." Freyssinet turns shortly toward Ritter, and gives him a thumb up. Harris sits down, seething, arms across his chest. Ritter smiles at her and retakes his seat. "And your request is reasonable, Mister Shaw." Willig says grudgingly at Shaw. He looks to Ritter and Weslak. "Why was this evidence not provided to the prosecution and defense?" Weslak as he moves back to his seat he stops, "Well to tell you the truth I didn't know it existed at the time of the incident. I had just been hired as Chief of Staff. By the time the security cams were shown to me the case had laid dormant for so long it had slipped my mind." Ritter stands up and shrugs, "I don't know sir...Mr. Valmont asked if we had this tapes, I didn't and asked Volanta, then I asked Mr. Harris who said he had not gotten them...so I took the good doctor here and went to get it." Freyssinet smirks, as she understands all those whispers going around now. Volanta whispers something to Frey, then looks over to the judge. Freyssinet shrugs and whispers back. Volanta shakes his head slowly and whispers again. Willig scowls, turning to Volanta, "In the future, you should make a more zealous effort to securing critical evidence before a trial of an indictable offense." He looks to those gathered here... Shaw tilts his head in acceptance of the criticism. Ritter retakes his seat. Freyssinet frowns at Volanta. Weslak sits seeing he is not needed immediately. Volanta speaks up, "I apologize, Mr. Justice. I review SHIELD's case file and took my key evidence points from that. Of course, SHIELD was not given this piece of evidence at the time." Valmont laces his fingers together as he sits on the witness stand, observing the recent developments. Willig waves his hand dismissively, "The court will now view this tape. Its authenticity has not been established yet, however." Shaw casts a disapproving scowl in Harris' direction, then turns back to the judge and sits down in defeat. A bailiff walks over to the holoviewer, activating it. Volanta takes a deep breath and sets his datapad on the table. Remus has arrived. EDITOR'S NOTE: The contents of the holoviewer tape are available at Transformation. Only the parts that take place in the elevator are shown. Ritter sits back to watch the screen. Shaw turns around to watch the screen, his face like a mask. Weslak watches the holoviewer on the edge of his seat, not sure what to expect. Freyssinet looks at the screen reluctantly. Remus morosely takes a seat towards the rear, undoubtedly unable to see since the people in front of his are much taller. Willig watches the video solemnly, occasionally twitching almost imperceptibly in surprise. Kreshnak moves along the back wall of the room, still scanning the people within with vigilance. Shaw watches the screen carefully as the doctors and medics enter the elevator. When Freyssinet stabs Eddings, his face is all-out shocked... an expression that gradually fades to that of someone desperately trying not to smile triumphantly. Freyssinet is about to close her eyes, but steels her eyes on the screen, deciding to face her nightmares. Valmont watches as Eddings transforms through several alien incarnations, lashing out with crystalline tentacles, slashing the medics. Weslak shudders as the medics are knocked away by tentacles or ripped by claws. Volanta remains completely still as he watches. The only movement is an occasional blink. Harris winces at the changes and furrows his brow deeply as an apparently unharmed Freyssinet throws a deadly weapon at the prone, restrained... Thing. Ritter blinks not realizing just what his wife had gone through and thanks the lord above for her Vanguard training. Freyssinet unconsciously bites her hand as the screen shows her reaction, eyes still glued to the holoviewer. Weslak closes his eyes and has to fight a rising feeling of nausea as the holoviewer continues. The holoviewer finishes its performance. After the tape finishes, Willig frowns. He is quiet for a moment, then addresses those gathered here. "Doctor Elianor Freyssinet's choice of actions were perhaps not the best choice. Nonetheless, given this... bizarre attack by the late Doctor Eddings, her actions do not fall meet the criteria for manslaughter. The hospital board and medical licensing board of Sivad will determine whether or not her actions were appropriate for her, as a Doctor. The charge of Manslaughter in the first degree is dismissed." Freyssinet sighs, and suddenly turns a sickly green; she closes her eyes for a few seconds, fighting the nausea. Shaw stands up, outraged, "Mr. Justice!" Valmont blinks at Shaw's shout. Shaw is visibly angry, "May we speak in chambers, Mr. Justice?" "Mister Shaw..." Willig declares grimly. "You are out of line." Weslak opens his eyes as a smile forms on his face and he sits back in his chair and sighs. Ritter stands up and goes over to Frey and gives her a hug. Valmont clears his throat, then looks toward Willig. "Your Honor, am I dismissed at this point?" "You are." Willig says to Valmont distractedly. Volanta looks over to Ritter, then Frey. "This has appeal written all over it..." He mutters to himself. Shaw finds the courage to stand up to the judge, "Mr. Justice, YOU are out of line. Self-defense /requires/ that the force used be the least necessary. The accused cold-heartedly threw a scalpel right into the victim's heart. That's not the least possible force, she had sedatives, she could have hit the victim. This is a matter of BLACK LETTER LAW and you have ignored it!" By the end, he is shouting. Valmont nods, stands, then descends from the witness stand, moving quickly to get past the shouting prosecutor. Ritter smiles at Volanta, "They can appeal all they want. The tape shows she did what she had to do to save lives." Freyssinet turns to Ritter, not standing up yet, and hugs him back. She looks toward Vol, and shrugs, like "What could we do?" Valmont walks toward Freyssinet, and he smiles faintly. "You could have done more. You got lucky this time." Weslak watches Shaw a mumbles something about wanting to see Shaw try and sedate that thing. Freyssinet looks toward Valmont. "This time?" She asks in a low, unsteady voice. Shaw turns to Harris. "Arrest her," he orders coldly. Willig frowns darkly, obviously less than pleased by Shaw's shouting. "Mister Shaw. You’re skating on thin ice..." Volanta leans back and stares at the ceiling, staying calm even amongst the shouting and rejoicing. Harris spreads his hands helplessly, in two minds regarding the whole thing, "I have to do as the Justice says, even if he says in one breath that evidence has not been authenticated and then dismisses a manslaughter case on the grounds of it with the next." He stands, shaking his head. Remus simply hrms non-committedly. Valmont nods to Freyssinet, then says, "Good luck." He nods to Ritter and Volanta, then turns and moves down the aisle. Ritter nods to Valmont and then watches the others. Shaw shakes his head, "You can arrest her again. We'll argue it in the courts." He turns to the judge, "Mr. Justice, the Planet of Sivad registers its intent to appeal your decision to the High Court and to the Council of Equals, if need be." "It is so noted, Mister Shaw." Willig rises. Freyssinet's gaze follows Valmont as he leaves. And no, she's not rejoicing. Ritter grins at Volanta, "Umm better fill your friend there of a double jeopardy clause.” Shaw turns to Ritter, now furious. "What did you do, Ritter, buy a judge?" Volanta stands, bowing again. "Thank you, Mister Justice." He turns to Frey and Ritter, "Turn around and leave the courtroom. Not another word." He says simply. Shaw smiles to Volanta sarcastically, "Well, Mr. Ritter, as my friend will tell you, the legal principle of autrefois acquits simply does not apply in such grotesquely illegal rulings such as these..." Shaw turns to Harris, "Detective..." he says in a threatening tone. Freyssinet can't restrain herself and answers Shaw. "What's that? Are you accusing the judge of being corrupt?" "Wouldn't put it past him." Harris lays a hand on Shaw's shoulder, "You should probably calm down, on the whole, worse scumbags run free every day." Volanta shakes his head to Frey, "Do the word Contempt of Court mean anything? Now leave." Ritter chuckles at Shaw, "Sir, lose with some form of self respect." he nods at Volanta and takes Frey by the hand, "He keeps it up and you can sue him for slander or defamation of character." Shaw turns back to the accused. "Madam, I have seen a travesty of justice in this courtroom today. I am perfectly willing to accept a just acquittal. If and when you are acquitted by a court that listens to the evidence and that understands the law, I will throw you a get-out-of-jail party. /This/ sickens me." Weslak stands and shakes his head as he leaves the courtroom. Volanta stops and turns to Shaw, bowing again. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Shaw." He ushers Frey out the door. Shaw closes his eyes and attempts to regain his composure. category: Arc IX Logs